Springs Blossom
by Bwonsamdi'sBlade
Summary: Just a simple one-shot, based one something that happened in-game earlier.


Springs blossom: Disclaimer: Yay for my first fanfic on Pokémon! If it reads wrong, due to moves or something, I'm sorry. It was a quick one, as I had a moment of inspiration, and it had to be done! Anyway, on we go!

"Will-o-wisp Ninetales!" I called again, trying to not let desperation fill my voice. True to my command Ninetales did as he was told, sending mystical blue flames to attacking Pokémon, in an attempt to slow our intended capture down. I stood off to the side, knowing full well that I couldn't be anywhere near Ninetales while he was battling. A generally flashy fighter, he'd probably end up burning me by mistake.

The Sawsbuck reared up as the flames enveloped her body, almost in an attempt to keep them away. However, I knew Ninetales. He wouldn't allow a will-o-wisp to miss. He was too good for that. The brown coat turned a shade darker as the flames set in, and she landed on all fours once again, leaning down. Apparently weakened, I saw Ninetales turn to me, waiting for the next order.

"Don't attack. Allow the burn to set in. We don't want to weaken her too much." My sleek fox companion nodded, the tuft of fur on his head bobbing in sage agreement. He turned away, focusing on the doe in front of us.

We'd been tracking the Sawsbuck for days, and had selected a beautiful doe for capture. The flora upon her horns was much more vibrant than the other Sawsbuck around her, and although it was nearing mating season she was showing no signs of approaching a male Sawsbuck. Good for us. Male Sawsbuck were known to nearly kill trainers and ignorant passerby's if they neared a mate, or some Deerling. Perhaps this one had no intended mate? She certainly had the bright flowers for attracting a mate. I didn't know why she lacked a mate, but it was all working in our favour. She was graceful, much more so than the others, and I'd often seen her stand on her hindlegs to reach the riper berries upon the branches. Ninetales had been more than ready to have a battle, but it wasn't a battle in the typical way. It was a battle of the wills, and more so because Sawsbuck were hard to capture, rather than hard to train.

The doe suddenly raised her head, bellowing loud to the sky. A green aura surrounded her, and I was forced to shield my eyes. Ninetales also turned away, and for a few moments no one moved. Slowly, I lowered my hand, and gasped.

"Dodge Ninetales!" I wasn't quick enough. Nor was Ninetales. Sawsbuck smashed into my Pokémon, the powerful high jump kick landing true. With a cry, Ninetales was sent flying and for a moment I thought he was down and out for the count, but I should've known not to doubt him. Sluggishly, he stood again, crying out a challenge as the doe retreated a fair ways. Was that a limp I saw? It was!

"Ninetales, that was no high jump kick! That was take down! Be careful, we could cause some serious damage to her if will-o-wisp stays too long, and she uses take down again!" I couldn't count on the Sawsbuck healing herself for a second time. Aromatherapy was a tough move, and I didn't want to risk waiting on her, for the damage could already be done.

My fox nodded, understanding completely. The doe was still in the vicinity, and in fact seemed eager to stay and fight. Was she...was she testing us? I didn't know, but my Ninetales was ready to start the challenge. He looked at me, and snapped his teeth. I nodded, and pointed at the Sawsbuck.

"Alright Ninetales, use will-o-wisp again!" My friend leaped forward, blue flames appearing at the end of his tails. They matched the colour of his fur I mused, and the doe ran away with serene grace. Perhaps I should name her Serenity? Or Orchid, for the flowers. Either way, she was running away, but into a dead end. I smiled. We'd outwitted her. I'd taught this to Ninetales long ago. He landed, and quickly spun around, the blue flames whipping off his tails and heading straight for the Sawsbuck again. She cried out, landing on her knees as the flames surrounded her again.

"Well done! Now, hold your position! If she's weak enough, we'll try to capture her." Ninetales did so, watching as the Sawsbuck reared up, trying to use aromatherapy again. However, she'd sustained too much damage. It didn't work, and I allowed myself a triumphant grin. We had her right where we wanted her. I felt Ninetales feel the same way I did, and I knew he wasn't going to let this one escape us now. The Sawsbuck turned to us, and I knew it was the right time.

"Go, heal ball!" I threw the special Pokéball with great accuracy, and it hit the Sawsbuck doe, whom had no strength to try and break free. She was absorbed into the ball in a pink light, and I crossed my fingers in anticipation. To my amusement Ninetales crossed two tails. He'd picked that up from me.

The ball shook once. Twice. Thrice. Yes! I jumped up, whooping loud, and Ninetales gave a happy bark as he bundled over to the heal ball. Currently, it was glowing bright pink but that was fine. It was simply healing the Pokémon inside, something I always would do anyway. A weakened Pokémon was not a happy Pokémon, and if it had recently been captured you want to make it healthy as soon as you can. Heal balls took care of that for me. The Sawsbuck would come out perfectly healthy, as if she'd never flight us in the first place. The pink glow paled, and I scooped up the ball.

"How about Orchid?" I asked Ninetales. "It'd suit her flowers." My Ninetales sat next to me, and nodded happily. He nudged my hand, and I ran a hand through his soft pelt. "Thank you buddy. I don't know where I'd be without you." I dug a poképuff out my bag, an orange one, and Ninetales quickly snapped it up.

"Alrighty, it's time to meet the new recruit. Come on out Orchid!" I pressed the button on the Pokéball, and a beam of pink light shot out, forming the shape of a Sawsbuck. The glow faded, and Orchid reared up again, more in happiness than in defence. I smiled, and held out another poképuff. "You deserve it, beautiful lady." She regarded me with a trusted look, before nibbling on the pink treat. Slowly, I reached my hand out, running a hand along her coat. I felt the muscle twitch beneath my hand, relaxing under my touch, and once again a smile grew on my face.

"I feel that we are going to get along wonderfully."

No, no, I'm not dead XD I've just been so busy with school work that I haven't had time to update my other story. However, I'm getting there. Incredibly slowly. This one is simply a one-shot, in regards to my difficult capture of a female Sawsbuck with serene grace in a friend safari. She did not want to join me. This is a simplified version of it all, and took all of 30 minutes. I promise I'll get my other story updated soon . bare with me.


End file.
